


【授权翻译】And the Snow

by Qang



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drug Addiction, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qang/pseuds/Qang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Eryaforsthye over at dwslash, who requested a story in which the Master erases the Doctor's memories and he's forced to, well, loan himself out, as she put it.<br/>为dwslash上的Eryaforsthye而写，她想看一个关于法师清除了博士记忆，并，如她所说，强迫博士为生计而奔波。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】And the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And the Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74729) by vail-kagami. 



> Many thanks to @vailkagami for her perimission to allow me translate her works. Her site on AO3 is here http://archiveofourown.org/users/vailkagami/pseuds/vailkagami and the site of the work I am translating this time is here: http://www.prydonian.net/viewstory.php?sid=83. The permission for translation is here: http://pan.baidu.com/s/1i322HZfO 
> 
> Lots of thanks and love to kinsley for her beta, picking out some silly mistakes I made during my work. 
> 
> Hope you can enjoy it! 
> 
> 非常感谢原作 vailkagami 给我授权允许我翻译，她的AO3主页、原文的链接及授权都在上面。
> 
> 同时要谢谢小天使帮我捉虫，指出并改正了我在翻译过程中犯的许多愚蠢错误。
> 
> 语文从来没学好过，如果语言有不通畅的地方建议大家去读原文。

And the Snow

 

1.

他醒来的时候四周一片寂静，彻底的沉默看上去能在凝固的空气中震动。天空是一层无尽的灰色裹尸布，遮住一切。

他醒来的时候一无所知。城市的名字同他自己的一样是一个未解之谜，他不知道自己是怎么来到这里的。他慢慢站起身环顾四周，包围他的寂静令人作呕。

他看见一棵树、一条街、远处的一座城，这是一个大城市。他脚下的星球叫做地球，但他不属于这里。

他认为他应该多为自己的身份感到困惑，因为他依然不知道自己的名字，于是他低头打量自己——又高又瘦，穿着一件宽松的黑衬衫与一条紧身的牛仔裤——他不知道这是不是他自己选的，但这身衣服让他感到不习惯。

他的口袋空荡荡，唯有一个亮红色的塑料小盒，在单调的天空下向他发出警告。他往里看并发现了药片，只有三片——一条无用的线索。于是他又把盒子放回口袋。

一辆车从他身边飞驰而过，打破了空间永恒的静止，唤起了星球的生机。他目送轿车前往遥远的城市并开始向前走去。

-

夜幕降临时他抵达了城市，黯淡的街灯扰乱了冬夜的黑。天空仍被云层遮盖不肯透露半点线索——他并没有在寻找答案

街上的人们都穿着厚重的衣服在寒冷的空气里打颤。他不冷——不太冷——也不累。

什么东西正在他背后抓挠他的颅骨企图挣脱束缚，他对此感到有点恶心。

长途跋涉让他的脚有点难受，于是他在公园的长凳上坐下，等待黎明的姗姗来迟。来来往往的人们用不属于他的语言在他耳边高谈阔论——可他知道那些语句的意思。语言带来的矛盾并没有困扰他很久

早晨并不比夜晚明亮多少，他感到紧张与不安，这种感觉让他无法休息。于是他离开公园，开始漫无目的地在四处闲逛，寒冷并不能伤害他，但其他东西可以——他的头正隐隐作痛。

在他口袋里的小盒子中有三粒不起眼的白色药片。

一个经过他的人正吃着汉堡，但他不饿。

到中午他抵达了另一个公园，他跪倒在地并开始干呕——他的腹中空空如也。

脑海里的痛苦几乎让他失明。

他站起来试图跑步，但不到几米就被绊倒重新摔在地上——他不想让藏在他脑袋里的那东西冲出来。

盒子现在在他手里，打开盒子，里面有三粒药片，他并不好奇这盒子是怎么到他手里的。他拿出一粒药直接吞了下去，在他口腔里留下一股涩味。

有一段时间他什么都感觉不到。

随后听觉重新进入他的大脑，他站起身离开——去哪里呢？

他在这里得不到任何好处，他的脑海空荡荡，但他不再痛了。

红色的、无价的小盒子重新回到了他的口袋。

现在里面仍有两粒药片。

-

他不能一直在城市里游荡，可他无处可去。这种感觉似曾相识但他不喜欢，这让他的世界在旋转，这让他感到晕眩。

第二个夜晚更冷，但这没关系——他不需要住所、不需要御寒的衣物。人们总是用奇怪的眼神看着他，他太惹人注意了，或许他们正等着看他突然倒在地上然后死去——“有趣。”，他想。

他不饿因此他不需要食物。

太阳又一次升起又落下，他只剩下一粒药片了。

他终会为吞下最后一粒药片感到惊慌。

-

没有什么别的办法了——他需要钱。

他不需要食物与衣服亦或是让他安顿下来的住所，他只需要那些药片。他知道哪里可以得到它们——哪里都有卖，但他要用很多很多的钱来交换而他一无所有，这很正常。可他不理解什么是钱。

痛苦在他脑海中静静蛰伏着。

这不令他恐惧。

他只知道首先他需要找到一份工作。于是他走进商店寻求机会，他告诉店员他的名字是John Smith，这显然不是真的 _，_ 但它依旧是一个好名字。

没有名字应该是怪异的，其实并非如此。

他没有任何一张有用的纸，因此没有人愿意录用他。

-

云层尚未消失，但他已经可以看见星星。夜晚逝去的时候他吞下了最后一粒药片，他本该尽他所能推迟这一行为——但脑海中挥之不去的抓挠感让他恐慌。怪物必须被关在笼子里。

他找了一整天的工作但一无所获——他不能提供他的地址、保险单号码，他什么都不能得到因为他什么都没有。“这简直错得离谱。”，他想。

大地几乎结冰，他感到有点冷。所有商店都关门了，于是他重新回到公园——空气凝固在他身边。

公园里除了他与一两个经过他的人外已经空了下来。一个人走到他面前并与他搭讪，可他无法理解对话的内容。这里的人们都错的离谱，仿佛他错过什么一样，他们让他感到陌生、有些紧张。他们似乎都来自另一个星球，他知道他与众不同而这一点不能被别人发现。

最终男人用钱与温暖的过夜场所来交换他的身体，他不理解，但那男人给的钱可以买一些药片，于是他接受了这个交易。

男人带他到附近的一所廉价旅馆，他让他脱下衣服，在他不知所措的时候哈哈大笑。男人告诉了他——让他躺在床上，抚摸他的身体。他的手玩弄着他的乳头直到它们挺立在空气中，随后他的双手往下移，最终停在他的两腿之间。这让他感到紧张，难受，想要离开——但男人答应给他钱，于是他留了下来。他顺从地分开双腿，当男人进入他的时候闭上眼，这很痛。男人在他身体上方，一边咕哝着抱怨他太紧了，一边用力进出他的身体。他咬住嘴唇，并希望他不在这里。

-

男人如同他承诺的那样留下了钱，他认为这些是一笔巨款但只得到了两粒药片作为回报。但在太阳的光芒被无尽的云层彻底淹没，再次日落前，他必须吞下其中一粒。天气没有变化，依然没有下雪。他不想再重复那一晚的经历，然而当另一个人提出相似的交易时他接受了。在肮脏的后院里他学会了怎么给别人口交，这令他感到恶心，但至少这不痛。

-

两周后他依然在公园里度过白天。过了几天他感到有点累，但有一个声音总是警告他不要睡觉，于是他接受了这个建议。他不久便发现他可以驱除疲劳但这不久后这也变得更加艰难了。云层从未消失却也从未下雪。他饿了——并不很饿——但是他不能再简简单单的忽视这个问题了：这两周以来他除了水与别人的精液外没有吞下任何其他的东西。有一次一个男人试图灌醉他却失败了：男人从椅子上摔倒而他默默地离开。

有时候他会发现别人落在公园里的杂志与报纸，他喜欢阅读，但却必须阻止自己读的太快。

他现在知道他会至少一打不同的语言，但没有一种听上去像他的母语。

他一直尝试与经过他的人们交流，但只有少数人愿意搭理他。在白天大部分人只是打量着他但只有少部分人愿意接近他，可他并没有对此多想——相当多的时间他试图阻止自己思考。与别人聊天相当有趣——当他说话的时候他不用思考。

药片不会让他停止思考，它们只把黑暗阻隔在内。

-

第三周的时候来找他的其中一人给他带来一套崭新的衣服，他为此感到感激因为他自己的衣服已经又破又脏。在他看来衬衫太紧了但他没有抱怨——或许有一件夹克会更好，他想。现在每天都会变得更冷，寒气开始顺着他的衣服窜进他的身体，在他皮肤下流转。

而雪依然没有下。

他曾想过用他挣来的一些钱去买一件大衣——可这意味着他必须工作更多，或面临吃完药片的风险。那晚他没有接到很多活，白天他感到疲劳与恶心。他安慰自己并不是所有人都愿意与他做交易——但他不能理解为什么会有人想与他交易——因此他决定拿这些钱去买更多的药片，毕竟他从来没有一次拥有多于六片药。

-

到了第四周，对食物的渴求如同一个恶鬼般在他心中挥之不去。

每次他决定去买些吃的总有什么阻止了他——他知道那些钱有更好的去处。他必须不断奔跑：哪怕饿死在途中对他也是可以接受的一种结果。

如果他失去了药片便是万劫不复。

天气越冷，人们就越不乐意来公园，或其他任何地方。整整四天没有一个人来找他，他内心的一部分为此感到高兴。但当他吞下最后一粒药的时候，恐惧取代了所有其他感受。那晚落下了第一场雪并开始刮风——越来越猛烈。他悲惨地坐在没有叶子的树下度过这场暴风雪，浑身湿透——充斥他整个思想的只有他脑海中的痛苦与这痛苦将带来的未知的一切。他试图将注意力集中在令人冻僵的寒冷上，毕竟这不会让他太难受。

早晨再一次来临的时候他仍活着，只不过变成了一团被雪覆盖的瑟瑟发抖的无助的悲惨东西。一个喝醉的男人——他的救世主——在夜晚降临，那男人粗暴得根本不在意身下的他是否真的已经成了一团糟。

-

他必须适应性，即使他一点都不喜欢它。按他的想法，性等于钱、钱等于药片、而药片等于安静的脑袋：因此性等于安静的脑袋——就这么简单。

他学会了怎么在与别人性交的时候放弃对身体的控制并让身体按本能行动。

有些顾客抱怨他摸上去太冷了，不过把这怪罪在他在户外呆了太长时间。他好奇为什么他们身体如此滚烫却不会烧起来。雪没有停。这天气并不会影响到他——如果他的衣服没有总是湿嗒嗒地更紧密地包裹住他的话。但他依然喜欢躺在公园的长椅上并盯着云看，雪花落在他的脸上——这让他想起了家乡。

他有天像这样睡着了，醒来的时候他发现自己在尖叫。

雪连着下了几个礼拜。

-

有一天他如往常一样坐在长椅上瑟瑟发抖，一个男人从远处向他走来。即使有厚重的雪花阻挡让他几乎看不见那个男人的剪影，但他确实是来找自己的。他知道来者是找他的。又一次他将失去所有药片并急切地需要钱，但他身体的每一束纤维都在尖叫着——“跑！”

但他没有。

陌生人（朋友？）对他说了些什么，他用的语言几乎让他哭泣，他顺从地握住他伸出的手。当他带着他走进宾馆，那些他只远远望着从未进去过的高档宾馆，他整个人都在颤抖。在又大又软无比舒适的床上，他以一种细腻的方式占有了他——但这种细腻给他的身体、他的灵魂带来一阵痛苦（比如从背后被刺了一刀，比如从无线电塔中掉下来那种感觉）。于是他从他带来的触碰中逃离，他们的接触唤起了他内心的什么东西——那正在不断抓挠他感知的边缘的怪兽。关于他的一切，他应该成为的角色正都在幕布后静静地等着他，而他最终决定转身离开——因为他为触手可及的，悬挂在他面前的噩梦感到惊恐。哪怕他现在过着悲惨且无用的生活但他知道——但他无比确定地知道——他原本的生活比他正经历的更糟糕，而这一切让他害怕。

那个男人在他身体上方笑了，他听见一阵一点也不疯狂的笑声。

他安慰地拍拍他的头并吻走他的泪水，抱着他直到他终于睡着。

他的梦里出现了一打不同的脸，他们都有同一个名字，随后世界焚烧殆尽。

他独自醒来并仍能闻到烟味。那男人没有留下一分钱，他有些模糊地意识到这样的行为应该被称为强奸，但事实上一切比他所想的更糟。他仍蜷缩在床上，颤抖着并哭泣着，直到有人进来要求他离开。

他考虑从阳台上跳下去。

吞下最后一粒药片不久后他决定沉溺在它带来的麻木感中。

雪一直在下，用不应在那里的事物遮盖住整个世界。

-

2.

杰克用了整整两个月去找博士而当他找到的时候他根本无法相信他所见的一切。

最终是火炬木的一个线人提供的线索给他指明方向——“我认为那家伙是个外星人”，那人说，“一个男妓。他有相当冷的皮肤，诡异的心跳。当你操他的时候，你知道吗，这感觉相当有趣。”杰克往他脸上打了一拳并亲自去寻找博士。

一个月前法师对博士做了点什么事，而杰克并不能准确地说出那到底是什么，在他面前博士尖叫着倒了下去。法师把他带走后，他从此再也没有见到博士。

但如今这个前时间特工相当清楚法师这一举动的效果——只是因为法师向他解释了这一切：他清除了博士所有的记忆，把他随意放在地球上的一角并看会发生什么。这只是一场游戏，而法师觉得这很好玩。

杰克怀疑让他走也是游戏的一部分，毕竟他的逃脱异常的简单。他从实际出发，重新召集了他的队员，并开始在每一处寻找博士。终于他找到了他，在都柏林的一个公园里，把他的身体献给任何一个乐意为此付钱的人。

杰克的一部分对他说，“接受这个交易，这是唯一一次机会了。”

他用石头杀死了这个想法。

-

说服博士跟他走并不容易，他似乎怀疑坏事会发生，而那些“我会帮助你”的话语并没有达到预期的效果。于是杰克告诉他他到底是谁与他是怎么找到他的，他提到了那个带他来到这里的人却没有提那人断了的鼻子，提到了火炬木与它带来的一切。“我可以把你的生活还给你。”他总结道，博士只是看着他说“我不需要。”

他看上去虚弱劳累苍白无力且疾病缠身，但他下定决心待在他所处的位置并不肯离开半步。

暂时放弃的杰克带着他的两个队员重新来到博士身边，他们一起把他拽进车里，最后他们不得不给他注射镇静剂以防止他继续挣扎。

杰克将方向盘交给欧文，而他则在回卡迪夫的路上将博士抱进臂弯，慢慢抚摸他的头发并好奇在过去的两个月里到底多少人与他做了交易。

-

当博士醒来的时候他发现自己被绑在火炬木基地的床上。他们在他的口袋里发现了一个小盒子——那是他字面意义上所有的东西。化学分析显示盒子里的药片只是随处可见随处可买的昂贵的药品，对于人类只是微量的止痛药，可它对于时间领主的作用则要另当别论。在普通的情况下它或许根本不会有任何效果，但法师的所作所为与药效相结合，是它能抑制住他对于过去的所有记忆。这让他上瘾，而戒断的过程是痛苦的。杰克只能整日整夜地在一旁看着时间领主企图挣脱他身上的束缚，他尖叫着诅咒最终躺在床上一动不动。杰克从未离开对方身边，他拒绝回答他组员的疑问。

他可以想象在某处的天空，法师正疯狂地笑着。

-

一个礼拜过去了而博士终于恢复正常。他对杰克与其他人的所作所为表示感谢然后将他们拖走去拯救世界、但杰克认为当他们一起踏进冰冷的空气中时，他在博士疲惫不堪的眼里看到一丝指责。

杰克决定假装相信博士假装忘记了过去一个月发生了什么。

在他们身边，雪仍在无声地下。

 

（完）


End file.
